Sand siblings- The midnight book
by Cookies-of-the-sand
Summary: Temari wakes up late at night to a loud noise. Is it an intruder? Or is it someone closer to home? No pairings, family fic, sisterly love. Enjoy! :D


**Thought i'd do a cute little Temari and Gaara family fic.**

**Hope you enjoy it, no pairings but some sisterly love.**

**Thank you :D**

* * *

Temari awoke to a loud thump coming from down the hall; the Sand Nin hastily grabbed her fan from the bedside and pulled of her bed covers. She stood up and looked down, all she was wearing was her baggy old shirt, some pyjama pants and a pair of whitewash slippers; not so good for fighting but she didn't have time to change. She glanced at the clock, 1:47. Wow it was early. Temari crept slowly down the hallway, shivering in the cold desert night and noticed a small light emanating from a slightly ajar door. Fan at the ready she pushed it open gently to find the room empty, confused she searched for any nearby chakra signatures only to find her own and Kankuro's.

She looked around the room cautiously, empty. The kunoichi breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Kami for the lack of an intruder, then her tired mind clicked and she realised where she was; this was Gaara's bedroom, so where was Gaara?

Temari lowered her fan and began to search for her brother's chakra, nothing. She turned off the light and was about to leave when she noticed the skylight window was open 'that must have been the sound I heard' she thought to herself. She walked over to the window and looked out, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and was about to leave when some golden sand fell on her head, Gaara's sand.

Taking a deep breath Temari jumped and climbed out the window onto the roof. She looked around and noticed a dark silhouette on the roof of a house a few blocks down, she lept across the rooftops and came to rest next to the figure.

"Gaara?"

The figure turned slowly, his face hitting the moonlight. Messy red locks framed the pale, smooth face with dark rings around his sea foam eyes. He smiled gently as a hello. Temari looked him up and down; he was wearing a short black shirt and baggy shorts just below the knee along with the trademark gourd on his back. Then her eyes fell upon the pale blue book gently clasped in his right hand; _The Great Gatsby_.

"You know you really should be in bed" She scolded "the doctors are going to yell at you, now Shukaku isn't there your body isn't going to be able to handle the extreme strain"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just find it difficult to sleep with the nightmares and everything" He replied quietly.

Temari's face softened, she pulled him in a tight hug. "Is it good?" she asked motioning at the book. He looked down.

"It's ok I suppose, I've already read it 3 times"

"Three times? When did you get the chance to do that?"

"Well when you don't sleep you get a lot of free time, I've read all the books in the house including the dictionary and thesaurus"

Temari winced, she knew her brother had never been a big sleeper but she didn't know he got THAT bored. She took his hand in her's "come on lets go back inside"

Gaara nodded slowly, they both stood up and went back home under the watch of the cool desert moon.

* * *

Gaara offered his hand out to his sister as they climbed back through the skylight, she let out a small yelp as she lost her footing but he caught her before she could hit the floor. He was about to put his book back on the shelf before changing his mind and taking it with him as he followed Temari out of his room and into the kitchen; he sat down at the table as she put the kettle on and put the book in his pocket.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you can't sleep?" he asked. She looked up from where she was putting the camomile teabags into the mugs

"Well I like to listen to music, have some tea or read a book"

He looked down, a little disheartened "I've tried all of those but none of them work". It was true; there was nothing he could do. There was a clink as Temari stirred the two cups of tea, she brought them over to the table and set one gently in front of him before sitting down and drinking her own. He watched her heavy lidded eyes upon and close intently, she yawned. He closed his eyes for a moment before saying "maybe you should go back to bed".

"No, you need to sleep too"

"Don't worry about me in fin-"

"Gaara you're not fine, it's not healthy to do this" Gaara watched as her face brightened and an idea struck her "why don't you come sleep with me?"

'Sleep in her room with her? Will that really help?' he thought. He shook his head slowly before getting up and putting his mug in the sink, he saw Temari's face fall as she realised he had declined. He walked to the doorway "goodnight Temari" and went back to his bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Temari sighed heavily, Gaara had always been taciturn and shy when it came to human contact but she had hoped he would at least consider it. She put her mug in the sink and went back to her room, with a soft click the door closed and she climbed back into bed. She turned off her lamp and prayed to Kami the her baby brother could at least get a little sleep before dawn, then silently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Temari awoke the next morning as the harsh desert sun hit her face, the day was quickly becoming hot so she decided to get up and have a shower before reporting to her brother's office. But as she moved to get out of bed she felt a weight holding her down, she turned to see Gaara's sleeping form curled up next to her with his head buried in her cleavage. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead, gently shifting to a more comfortable position to allow them both to sleep a little longer. Her brother rarely slept she wasn't going to ruin it for him now. A flash of blue caught the corner of her eye, she grinned at the pale, blue book still clasped in his right hand, _The Great Gatsby_.


End file.
